


Beautiful Like a Dream

by rotten_goddess



Series: Inside Your Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Flatkawa who, M/M, Oikawa is not flat because I said so, Parallel Universe, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn is short so don’t expect, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip, Unrequited Love, Why would daddy Ushi thirst for doors, Worship the grand king, major Oikawa OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess
Summary: Unproofed.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Inside Your Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Beautiful Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Unproofed.

What is wrong with people's taste buds to enjoy beer?

That was Ushijima Wakatoshi's genuine question the moment the bitterness settled in his unprepared tongue. He put the bottle down, brows almost touching as he stared the other bottles sitting at the table.

What was he even thinking? He never had alcohol before, yet he brought home half a dozen of beer from a convenience store. Half dozen, when he can't even get another sip of his first bottle. Well, not that he knew it would taste this bad. His team mates would always order beer whenever they dine out—with only him and Kageyama insisting on having a balanced meal when they both honestly wanted to go all out on meat—so he thought liquor would at least taste something seconds-worthy. He dug for names from his mind, wondering who he could dump all the untouched bottles because there's no way he'll give it another shot.

Okay, maybe he should? After all, his memories of what Hirugami had said in response to Kageyama's innocent question before—people do not drink because of its taste, but because of the pleasure and stress relief it gives—was the very reason he tried drinking tonight.

He wanted to feel better. He wanted to trick his mind that everything was fine, even for a little bit. Because it wasn't.

The news of Oikawa Tooru, his unrequited love since middle school, marrying his best friend and now personal trainer Iwaizumi Hajime devastated him more than any lost volleyball match ever did. Oikawa looked so happy in his interview photos, eyes sparkling so beautifully, smile rather contagious. In all honesty, Wakatoshi was happy to see Oikawa happy. But there was no denying his own pain, his jealousy over the fact that Iwaizumi was the one beside Oikawa, the one causing him to beam like sunshine. Maybe his own bitterness would even rival his beer's.

He grabbed his bottle once again, gulping down its content until the whole of his mouth was so grossed out he felt like throwing up. Just how much should his tongue endure before he'd achieve the pleasure and stress relief his captain talked about? Maybe he should have hit the gym instead. There's nothing that would make him feel better than a good workout, anyway. Of course, being loved back by Oikawa would, but that's an impossibility.

He looked back at his beer bottle, half empty now, and felt a bit proud of himself for drinking that much.

Okay, enough. _Nope, maybe too much,_ he thought this when he tried to stand up, feeling dizzy, asking himself if alcohol were supposed to go up one's head _that_ fast. He closed his eyes and waited a full minute before trying to move again. Fortunately, the world didn't sway the way they did earlier. But damn, was his head seriously throbbing from such a small amount of liquor. Something went up his throat and he felt like throwing up again. His palm flew to his mouth, swallowing the little lump back in and regretting the act instantly. _Gross._

He went to the bathroom for a quick brush, then headed straight to his room after, deciding he'll clean his table tomorrow morning since he had started to feel sleepy. Must be the alcohol.

But... was alcohol to blame as well for the figure he found lying in his bed? Because there's no way the real Oikawa Tooru would be in his room, sleeping soundly with his naked butt in full display.

Wakatoshi went out of his room, checking the mess he left in his kitchen. Yes, only bottles of beer were there, nothing that looked like drug paraphernalia or whatever. And he only had half a bottle. Just half! Could he even consider himself drunk?

He came back inside his room, brows meeting in confusion upon laying eyes on Oikawa's sleeping figure for the second time. This couldn't be Oikawa, right? Maybe he really was drunk? Maybe what he really was seeing was his pillow? Maybe it's fine to come closer?

Wakatoshi swallowed hard at the thought, keeping his ground when Oikawa shifted, propping an arm under one squishy-looking cheek. Even from a couple of feet distance, Wakatoshi could make out Oikawa's long lashes. This, and his pefectly-shaped brows, and the folds in his eyelids, and his pointed nose, and his thin lips... Oikawa was the epitome of perfect.

He tried muting his footsteps, careful not to wake Imaginary Oikawa or he might pop and disappear like a thin little bubble. He sat at the edge of his bed as softly as he could, holding his breath in the process. Since when did Oikawa pierce his right ear, he wondered, because he swore it was the first time he noticed his studs.

He reached out his hand, lightly feeling Oikawa's lashes with the tip of his finger. His touch must have been heavier than he intended it to be because Oikawa's brows started to move. He immediately retrieved his hand and watched the sleeping male open his eyes. It was a sight to behold, like watching roses bloom, and he'd give the world to wake up to this very scene every morning of his life.

Oikawa raised his eyes and smiled. It paled in comparisson to the one he wore during the interview. Rather, his smile now had this hint of sadness and utter longing that Wakatoshi easily related to.

"Sorry I fell asleep. What took you so long? I've been waiting," Oikawa started, sitting up.

Wakatoshi tried not to put too much attention at the body presented to him, but his eyes must have started growing a mind of its own that it began scanning Oikawa's naked glory. It wasn't only his ears, even his nipples were adorned with rings, and if Wakatoshi was being honest, the sight was making him hard. He found himself clutching the sheets, subconsciously stopping himself from reaching out again, the fear of making Oikawa disappear still lingering his mind. But he did touch his lashes earlier and he was still here... So touching him now should be fine, no?

Oikawa himself inched closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling against his heaving chest. The act made him hold his breath. Oikawa's body heat was too much, the lovely scent of his shampoo more intoxicating than the alcohol he drank. He raised a hand, gently pressing the small of Oikawa's back, pulling him closer. Oikawa didn't disappear but moaned at his touch.

"Ushijima-san..." was his sexy gasp, accompanied by a little shiver.

But... _Ushijima-san_?

Oikawa pulled back a bit, face flushed, fingers tracing the length of Wakatoshi's torso. "I already prepared myself so," a pause, but his fingers continued to trail down until it met with his growing erection. "Let's prepare you, too?"

Oikawa waited not for an answer, going down the bed, sinking to his knees in between Wakatoshi's thighs. He kissed the growing bulge, and Wakatoshi gasped at how warm those lips were even through layers of clothes. Oikawa looked so real, sounded so real, felt so real. Fuck, what if he actually was?

He held Oikawa's hand, stopping him from touching his belt. He waited for their eyes to meet again and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Ushijima-san?" Again with that name, but the Oikawa he knew would stubbornly stick with Ushiwaka-chan. Did his mind conveniently change it to how he wanted to be called? But he'd rather have Oikawa call him by his given name. Moreover, was that proof enough that the figure in front of him, no matter how warm and realistic, wasn't the real thing?

Oikawa frowned, lowering his head and resting it on one of Wakatoshi's thigh. "You said I can come over tonight."

"Did I?" Wakatoshi asked in a whisper. He offered himself another explanation of what was happening. It's neither real nor an illusion made by alcohol. It's a dream. A really vivid one at that. He fell asleep in his kitchen after drinking, and dreamt of this very scene. It was a dream because this couldn't be real.

"I missed you." Oikawa rubbed his cheek against his thigh, finger drawing little circles on it. "I know you're busy. But not hearing anything from you in weeks is just too much. And now you're making me feel like you didn't want me here." Oikawa raised his head and looked at him, eyes sad and pleading. "Did I do anything wrong? Are you punishing me?"

 _No_. Wakatoshi thought he was the one being punished, being slapped by the hard truth that the real Oikawa would never look at him this way. He would never long for him. He couldn’t be any more convinced that this was indeed a dream.

Something he could exploit. Something he _should_ exploit.

"Come here," he said, pulling Oikawa up by the hand and sitting him on his lap, his palm settling at the small of Oikawa's back. He pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

Oikawa blushed, unbelief evident in his pale face. Dream version Oikawa was as breathtaking as the real thing Ushijima thought it would be easy to fool himself. He kissed him again.

"Ushijima-san?"

"Not Ushijima-san but Ushiwaka-chan," he said, cringing a bit at the nickname he had always told Oikawa not to call him with, but this dream wouldn't feel right until he heard him say it.

"Ushiwaka...chan?"

Wakatoshi gave him an approving smile. "That's better." And he did think it was, except that Oikawa's eyes assured him he'll even bark like a lost pup had he told him to. He mentally shook his head, keeping the thoughts at the very back of his mind.

"Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa repeated quietly. He wrapped his arms around him again, head falling over Wakatoshi's shoulder, warm breath brushing the side of his neck. "I love you."

Wakatoshi let himself bask in Oikawa's naked heat, crashing his lips with soft brown hair. "You can say that again."

Oikawa shifted in his arms, kissing his jaw. "I love you. Ushiwaka-chan, I love you. I love you."

Wakatoshi pulled from the embrace a bit, just enough to capture Oikawa's lips as he finally dared to claim his mouth. The kiss was short, leaving Oikawa's mouth hanging open.

"More..." Oikawa breathed out, diving in for another kiss. Wakatoshi answered, equally hungry for the other's mouth, tongue searching as he slowly dominated the kiss. He reminded himself to pace back a bit, to not get too attached or it might haunt him back the next day he woke up. It was just a dream after all. It wasn't real.

It wasn't real.

It wasn't real.

_Fuck, why was it not real?_

The thought made him feel all the more greedy. He put a hand behind Oikawa's neck, keeping him in place as he tasted him deeper, doing as he pleased—searching his mouth, fighting his tongue, biting his lips, licking his jaw, sucking the sensitive skin in his neck that made Oikawa gasp a lovely sound, marking him with his teeth. Pushing him down his bed.

Wakatoshi removed his shirt, enjoying the way Oikawa's eyes lusted over his chest, biting his swollen lips down with want.

Oikawa spread his legs open, reaching a hand out to add to the invitation. "Ushi... Ushiwaka-chan... please. Use me, please."

 _Use him_ , huh? Wakatoshi would admit the line sounded hot, but he had no intention of simply using Oikawa. What he wanted was to cherish him, shower him with all the love he deserved. He let his hands roam Oikawa's legs for a bit, planting a chaste kiss on his right knee shortly after. His lips stayed there for a couple of seconds before going down inch by inch, taking his sweet time listening to Oikawa's sexy way of gasping for air.

He finally reached Oikawa's inner thigh, the latter's balls were next to receive gentle kisses. Oikawa voiced a beautifully loud moan when he gave his erection a long lick, starting from the base and all the way up the leaking tip. He took Oikawa in his mouth, testing his gag reflex first before sliding the head into the back of his throat. His hands kept Oikawa's trembling legs open as he devoured him whole. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the music that was Oikawa's moans. Soon there was a hand in his hair. He looked up and saw the way Oikawa arched his back from the pleasure, gold rings shimmering as if to highlight the perked up nipples.

He continued to suck him deep, feeling his own saliva run down his chin. He was sure he had Oikawa's balls drenched by now, too. He kept using his tongue, earning himself more moans from Oikawa's generous throat. The latter seemed to be running out of breath, but not of I love yous, repeatedly screaming the nickname Wakatoshi never thought he'd come to like.

Soon, Oikawa was breathing out warnings, the hand that used to run through his hair for encouragement now pulling him away. He didn't let go but tried to accommodate the member deeper, until Oikawa was left with no choice but to release in his mouth. Wakatoshi took all of it, gulping down the thick, salty flavor that was his lover's semen.

 _Lover_. Wakatoshi liked the sound of it.

Panting hard, Oikawa watched him kiss his thigh some more. Oikawa looked so satisfyingly spent. Beautiful as ever.

Oikawa raised himself in his elbows, helping himself up only to go on all fours. "Let's make you feel good," he said with a little smile. The sadness was still there, and Wakatoshi couldn't shake the worry building inside him. He wished to at least be able to make the Oikawa in his dreams happy.

Oikawa started undressing his lower half, thin fingers pulling on his belt. Wakatoshi watched in silence. His eyes were glued to his lover's long lashes again, mind wandering deep as to what he could do to cheer him up.

Oikawa lowered his head to give Wakatoshi's cock a sound kiss. He was fully erect by now, looking hefty in Oikawa's hands. Oikawa used his hand to pleasure whatever length his little mouth couldn't accommodate.

Wakatoshi closed his eyes and enjoyed the service. Oikawa tried to suck him deeper, gagging at the size of the head, worrying his partner.

Wakatoshi pushed his face away, swallowing hard at Oikawa's beauty. So what if his hair was a mess? A bit of drool wouldn't make him any less gorgeous. His heavy lids and pleading eyes, his natural blush, his open mouth. He was a fucking goddess and Wakatoshi should burn in hell for not worshipping him enough.

Oikawa licked his lips. "Was it no good?"

"You're perfect," he answered, not sure if he was wiping off or spreading the saliva that escaped the corner of Oikawa's lips.

Oikawa sucked on his thumb. "Fuck me?"

"Turn around," he instructed, hearing undeniable lust in his usual monotone. Oikawa complied, arching his back and pushing his ass up for Wakatoshi's convenience. Wakatoshi jacked himself a bit, smearing Oikawa's saliva all over his package.

"Come on, hurry up." Oikawa shook his ass, gasping when he successfully seduced Wakatoshi into slapping one of his cheeks. "Ah... so good."

Wakatoshi pushed the head of his cock in, all the hesitation he had earlier thrown out the window. Oikawa moaned some more, pushing back, fucking himself. Wakatoshi had to cup each of Oikawa's cheeks to stop him from moving. He was so hot inside. He didn't know paradise would feel this tight. He wanted to ram himself in, but any more and he'd surely burst.

"Ushiwaka-chan, please," Oikawa begged, looking back at him with pleading eyes. More like hypnotic eyes. Because Wakatoshi couldn't do anything but obey so he started moving. He was barely halfway in but was already pulling out, slowly pushing back in again, testing his limits.

Wakatoshi kept his hands on Oikawa's ass, keeping him from meeting his thrusts. He was adding an inch or so every time he pushed back in and soon enough he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

"Fuck. So good. I love you."

Finally adjusting to the tightness, Ushijima increased his pace. This made Oikawa cry so much more. And his cries were filled with confessions, like an endless supply of I love yous.

Wakatoshi reached for Oikawa's shoulder, pulling him up to his knees so they could share more kisses. Hotter, deeper kisses. Wakatoshi was an animal, moving his hips so fast Oikawa gave out. He let him fall back on the bed again, flipping him over without pulling out. He wanted to see his face during orgasm.

And he did. The sight was so erotic it pushed him to his edge. He laid on top of Oikawa, emptying himself inside to fulfill his lover's wish. Oikawa moaned in his ears, asshole clenching tight and milking him dry.

"I love you," Oikawa said again, as if his life depended on the confession.

Ushijima didn't pull out even after he finished, savoring Oikawa's heat. He kissed the top of his head. "Yes, I know now. And I love you, too."

"Ushijima-san?" Just like the final set of moans, the whisper was buzzed in his ear, making it easier to notice the crack of his voice.

"It's Ushiwaka-chan for you," Wakatoshi reminded him, rolling himself from above Oikawa and onto his side, hand finding his lover's. The sex was amazing, but the feeling of joining their hands was heavenly.

"You mean it?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes," was his immediate answer, looking at Oikawa and pressing their foreheads together, taking in the air Oikawa was breathing out as he whispered in his lips: "I love you. I have loved you in silence for so many years you'd think I'm a creep."

For a second there, Wakatoshi thought he did scare Oikawa, because he pulled his hand away, but it was to pull him into a warm embrace. Before he knew it, Oikawa was already crying in his shoulder.

"You don't know," Oikawa mumbled between his sobs, "you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say you love me that I've lost all hope. I thought it's enough to have you know how I feel, that I should be content you're spending your spare time with me. To hear you say that now... to hear you tell me you love me. It's too much. It's killing me. I'm so happy I could die right now."

Wakatoshi was legit worried Oikawa would die on him this instant that he asked, "Should I have not said anything?"

Oikawa shook his head, pushing a bit to cup Wakatoshi's face. "You can tell me that more often from now on." He smiled. Despite the tears, Wakatoshi could tell that the sadness was gone. Oikawa pressed their lips together, feeling each other's smiles.

Oikawa climbed on top of him and asked for another round. And again, he couldn't do anything but obey. They were fully spent after. Wakatoshi felt like changing the sheets but he had no strength left, and even if he had, he would not want to pull his arm from under Oikawa's weight.

"Can I stay the night?" Oikawa asked, breath warm against his chest his lover was using as pillow.

"I'd like that," he said, eyes closed now, tired.

"I love you," Oikawa said for the nth time tonight. He responded by kissing his forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." He found it funny to sleep in his dreams.


End file.
